Old Wounds Bring New Beginnings
by Mellogirl123
Summary: this a short little story about a girl who is abused and then she gets adopted. i based it loosely off of "Matilda" because it's a story that I can relate to, except for the fact that i don't have telekinetic abilities. Lol. well, enjoy and review please


Old Wounds Bring New Beginnings

"What did he do to you this time?" asked Shane. Cameryn lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a blackish-purple bruise. "You have to tell the police, Camie. It's getting worse and worse."

"The last time I tried to tell could the police, they could never prove anything. That's the day I broke my arm when I 'fell off my bike'. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Well, you can't just keep spending the night at my house."

"I'll figure something out," said Cameryn as they walked to school in silence.

"Cameryn, may I speak to you after class for a minute?" asked Mrs. Michaels. The class "oohed". Alex Michaels was by far Cameryn's favorite teacher. She was a short British woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She had shoulder length brunette hair and blue-green eyes. Her facial feature reminded Cameryn of those of a doll. She had smooth cream skin and smelled lightly of perfume. "Sure," Cameryn answered nervously. The bell rang and the students cleared out. "Do you want me to wait for you?" asked Shane fixing his long black hair. If there was one thing he was proud of besides his intelligence, it was his hair.

"No, you can go ahead to class. I'll be there in a minute." Shane shrugged and left. "Did I do something wrong, Mrs. Michaels?" Mrs. Michaels laughed.

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. What gave you that idea? I was just gonna tell you that you made a one hundred five percent on yesterday's test. I didn't embarrass the other students."

"What about Shane?"

"He got one too, but then again when doesn't he? Keep up the good work," he said giving her a slap on the back. Cameryn screamed. "My word, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's not your fault. I fell down the stairs last night and now I have a bruise there. I'm pretty clumsy," said Cameryn. Mrs. Michaels looked at the bruise.

"You must have some very large stairs, dear. You need to get some ice on that."

"I'm fine, really I am." It was no use. Mrs. Michaels was already writing her a pass to the nurse. She was just as stubborn as Cameryn, if not more so. Cameryn sighed and took the pass.

"What took you so long? It's nearly the end of the period."

"Mrs. Michaels made me go to the nurse's office for my back."

"What happened?"

"Everything was fine and dandy until she gave me a congratulatory slap on the back."

"Ouch."

"So what'd I miss?"

"Not much. The assignment is easy. I'll teach it to you if you want to come over tonight."

"Everything's easy to you. In all actuality you should really be graduated from college already. Why do you bother with school?"

"For one, who's gonna hire at 16 year old doctor? Plus you can't make those personal connections with the teachers in college."

"Would you two like to share your interesting conversation with the class?" interrupted their plump and balding science teacher Mr. Smith.

"Observe," Shane whispered to Cameryn. "Sure, Mr. Smith. Camie and I were just discussing how slim you look. And your hair looks absolutely radiant to today. You barely even notice the big bald spot in the middle of your head." Mr. Smith scowled at him. "No one likes a smart aleck, Richards," said Mr. Smith as he continued to teach the lesson. Shane sat back in his hair a smiled triumphantly as he fixed his hair.

"I give it an 8," said Cameryn. They found that it made class a lot more interesting when they made jokes about Mr. Smith. They always gave each other grades. Their favorite part was when he always told them that nobody liked smart alecks. His class was always excruciatingly boring. They had to add a little spice to it somehow.

Camie had just walked in the door for Shane's house. Her father was sitting in the living room in the big chair waiting on her. "Cameryn Elizabeth!" her heart sank every time she heard her name spoken that way. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked walking meekly into the living room.

"I got a call from the school nurse today," he said. She could tell he was drunk again. His grey eyes were cold. "I didn't say anything, Daddy. I swear I didn't," she choked out through tears. She felt like her heart was caught in her throat. Her father was a very large and intimidating man. He was six foot six. He rose to his full height. "Don't you lie to me!" he yelled backhanding her across the face. She fell on the floor from the force of the blow. He kicked her in the side as she tried to get up. You've heard of the phrase "kick 'em while they're down". She knew that she'd heard at least two ribs crack. She had to get next door. When she did she only managed to knock on the sliding glass door before she passed out.

"Shane, what are you doing here? It's really late," said Mrs. Michaels tightening her robe embarrassed at the fact that she was only in a skimpy nightgown.

"Mrs. Michaels, you have to come quickly. It's Camie. She's really hurt. I didn't know who else to go to. You're the only adult that she trusts."

"Where is she?"

"At my house. She knocked on my door, but when I opened it, she was unconscious." Mrs. Michaels took off her robe and grabbed her jacket which was on the coat rack by the door. She put on her slippers. Shane blushed at seeing his teacher's choice in sleepwear. Mrs. Michaels noticed his look of embarrassment. "Oh, shut up and come on," she said pulling him by the ear.

Mrs. Michaels sat by Cameryn's bed. She moved Cameryn's curly brown hair out of her face. Cameryn sat up suddenly only to have a sharp pains shoot into her ribs and abdomen. "Don't sit up, sweetheart. You have three broken ribs," Mrs. Michaels told her gently.

"How'd I get here?"

"Shane came pounding at my door at twelve o'clock in the bloody morning. I'm so glad he did though, One of your ribs punctured your skin and if we wouldn't have gotten to you in time you would have needed a blood transfusion."

"Dad's gonna kill me!" Cameryn said aloud without thinking.

"Your father is in jail. He will never harm you again."

"So you know…"

"I know what I need to know, "she answered. "I just don't know why someone would want to hurt their own child," her voice trailed off.

"Well, my parents got married at a very young age. My mom was seventeen and Dad was eighteen. Their parents, of course, would not allow an interracial marriage, so they eloped. A year afterward Mom got pregnant with me. She died shortly after my birth," Camie said tearing up, "it's basically my fault that she died." She cried with her hands over her face. Then she started sobbing. Mrs. Michaels sat down next to her in the hospital bed. "Your mum's death is not your fault. She was very young. Having a child at such a young age puts a lot of strain on a woman's body. She just wore out. Your dad obviously loved your mum very much. And when he looks at you he sees her. It was very wrong for him to take out his frustrations on a beautiful child," said Mrs. Michaels as Cameryn sobbed with her head on her chest. She stroked Camie's hair as if she were her own.

"The court hereby grants custody of Cameryn Elizabeth Robinson to Alexandra and Trey Michaels, " said the judge banging his gavel, "court dismissed."

"So do I have to call you 'mum' from now on?" asked Cameryn referring to Alex's British accent.

"Only if you want to, darling," said Alex. Trey nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna go out for an ice cream," said Trey.

"Why don't you go get Shane?" asked Alex.

"Okay," said Camie running over to him.

"Congratulations on your new parents," Shane said smiling at her, "I'm sure they'll take good care of you."

"Thanks," she said kissing him and taking him entirely by surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked wide-eyed.

"For saving my life. Duh. We're going to get some ice cream. Mum wanted to ask If you wanted to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure, " he said meshing his fingers with hers. Alex and Trey were watching them. She put her head romantically on his shoulder. "I always did like that young man," she said.

"I just became a dad; I don't think I can deal with a boyfriend this soon, "said Trey.

"We'll both be great parents regardless, " she said smiling at her husband, "I love you, Trey."

"I love you too, Alex," Trey answered kissing his wife.


End file.
